Project Icarus
by Morbicity
Summary: My first fanfic. Bioware owns all rights to Mass Effect Shepard survived the destruction of the Reapers, and has, for the past six years, been kept and cared for on a secret Medical vessel, by the Council. Nobody knows she survived and she is desperate to find her friends and introduce Garrus to the daughter he has never met. But then the base is invaded


Chapter 1:If they could see me now.

"Mommy?"

The little girl jumped onto her mother's bed. Her blazing blue eyes focusing on the sleeping form. Her hair was the same shade of red as her mothers, and she had some of the same facial features, the same nose, the same mouth and jawline. However her tough grey skin, crest, talons and sharp pointed teeth revealed the turian in her blood. Her hair flowed under her crest freely. Despite the fact she was a cross species she was indeed a pretty child.

Her mother groaned, she was still weak. Davina had never known her mother to be well. She never understood the nature of her mother's condition, or why she was so badly scarred, and she never questioned it. But right now Davina wanted a story, and she was going to make damn sure her mother told it.

"Mommy, tell me another story about the Normandy." Whined Davina, with her dual chords.

Her mother sighed softly, and moved into a sitting position to make room for her daughter. It had been six years since the reapers were destroyed. six years 10 months to be exact. She mused at the irony of the situation. Here she was with her six year old daughter telling tales about the Normandy and its crew...the daring exploits and ferocious battles; her daughter never knowing that she, Jane Shepard had been a key character in that whole event.

Commander Shepard had expected to die on the Crucible. She never expected to be found by council scouts hoping to recover as much as they could from the debris. She was barely clinging to life, when she was brought here. This ex-cerberus base that now served as a scientific base and home of project Icarus.

The biggest surprise was Davina. She was the answer to her father's curiosity..

_Maybe find out what a human-Turian baby looks like_

Her heart raced at the thought of her lover, Garrus Vakarian. She would do anything to be nuzzled by his mandible again, but alas, she was forbidden to leave the station. Although it had been six years, her wounds were still healing. Her body was too weak to fight any infection, and the Council had made the decision to retire her, here in secret.

People believed her dead, and the Council wanted to keep that belief going. They felt they owed it to her to keep her and the child safe. But she never imagined they would go to these lengths. Denying her the right to send a message to her friends, or her Archangel.

She could see Garrus in Davina, his eyes, his passion. Davina loved hearing stories of Archangel, and Shepard loved telling them. The child deserved to know something about her father, and she loved that he was a hero, albeit a vigilante.

"Which story?"

"Any, tell me about Daddy again, Archangel. Or how about the time they took on the collectors?"

Shepard giggled gently at her daughter's excitement.

"How about I tell you where you got your name from?

The little girl stared at her mother intently. This was a story she had never heard before. She loved new stories.

The door to the sterile apartment they inhabited opened, two women walked in. Shepard smiled in acknowledgement. Of course they were here, on the station. They were the best at what they did, it was they who had saved her life when she was found.

"Davina shall we go play?" Asked the younger of the two women.

Davina looked at her, disappointment in her eyes.

"Mommy was going to tell me where my name came from" sulked the child.

"Well, if it's ok with Mommy, I'll tell the story instead, Miri needs to take care of her right now."

"It's ok, Orianna" smiled Shepard "You two have fun"

Davina watched her mother as Orianna Lawson lead her away. Miranda Lawson smiled at her friend as she examined her scars.

"She's definitely your daughter."

"Yeah." Shepard mused "Any luck with the council?"

"They still won't let you leave. I Tried, really I did. Apparently your "sacrifice" was an inspiring example to all."

"six Years Miranda, they're keeping me here as a sick trophy."

"Look, I understand how you feel. They hired me because I brought you back to life. I've taken care of you all these years. I know how desperate you are to get back out there, but the Council won't hear of it. It's taken six years to get you to this stage. I admit Davina's birth slowed progress down. "

"I know they aren't keeping me here due to ill health"

Miranda sat on the bed and brushed back a stray lock of hair behind Shepard's ear.

"True." She said softly "Shepard you sacrificed a lot to save so many. The Icarus Project's whole objective was to restore you. Ok this process is slower, but there are less resources, and the fact you were pregnant complicated everything. The Council don't want to lose you. Not now. You are the greatest treasure in this universe."

"So definitely a sick trophy" Shepard nodded, glad she had won that little argument.

"Pretty much" laughed Miranda.

Shepard got out of bed, movement still sore after all this time. She walked over to the observation window opposite and gazed helplessly at the vastness of space. She missed everyone. Her friends had probably created new lives for themselves now it was over, and Garrus had probably moved on.

That was an unwelcome thought, however it was also a calming one.

_He deserves to be happy_

She just wished he had gotten the chance to know his daughter.


End file.
